Tears Fell
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Godo Kisaragi could not look into his daughter's face, mascara rivers down her cheeks and eyes so swollen. [A tragic Yuffentine, just for you! Caution: Citrus]


_**Tears Fell  
**__Wytor**BAM**_

I could not watch the ceremony because I was afraid that I would break down. I continued to make dinner, a CD blaring in the background. It was a mixed CD of songs that I had not listened to since we were fighting in AVALANCHE and _she_ made me listen to them. I found myself forgetting about the ceremony going on... I found myself lost in memories of **_us_**.

_Catch me, as I fall  
__Say you're here and it's all over now  
__Speaking to the atmosphere  
__No one's here and I fall into myself  
__This truth drives me  
__Into madness  
__I know I can stop the pain  
__If I will it all away..._

_**If I Will It All Away**_

Yuffie Kisaragi nodded to the woman who had helped her dress. In the teen's eyes was an overwhelming sadness that made Tifa hug her tightly before planting a sisterly kiss on her forehead and leaving the room. She took in a deep breath, then turned to look into the mirror. Her dress was gorgeous, the train nearly four feet long behind her. Her make-up was perfect and her hair fell in neat ringlets, most of it piled on top of her head in a beautiful up-do. She had Tifa do her hair and make-up. She had done a wonderful job.

The teen tried to smile at her reflection, but it turned out very forced. Then again, an arranged marriage was forced also. It would have been one thing if she knew the person she was being forced to marry, but she had never met him before. A wealthy business man from Midgar who had supported her hometown while she was out fighting battles. Her father never once told her that they needed more materia, more gil, more anything. He let her go on without telling her anything.

She held herself a little higher, knowing that this marriage was for the good of her town. Her people were counting on her.

**He was counting on you too, Yuffie...**

She shook her head gently, afraid her hair would fall out of the up-do. She would not think about him right now. Her lilac eyes stared into those mirrored and she told herself sternly to clear her mind. She was getting married. None of that nonsense about loving another man. It did not matter if she loved someone else, she was to marry.

_"You look like a porcelain doll with that dress and your make-up done like that." His small smile made her realize that he was trying to compliment her, although he expected her to retort. "No sarcastic comment?"_

_She smiled sweetly at him. "No... Because you know you want me."_

_He continued to smile as one arm wrapped around her waist and his other cupped her cheek. "You and no one else."_

She caught hold of a dresser to keep herself standing. She needed to stop thinking about him. His dark as night hair, those chaotic eyes... She had to stop it! She was getting married, damn it! She was marrying for the good of her people. He had told her in the beginning that she should only do what her heart told her to do. Her heart yearned for him, but her hometown, her people, came first. If she was the only way that they would be able to prosper, she could not be selfish.

_"Yuffie, my daughter..." She looked up to meet the dark brown eyes of Godo Kisaragi. "I know that you love this man, this Valentine that you were with for so long while fighting for the Planet, but I need your help. Wutai needs your help..."_

_She listened as he told her of a man with a fortune that would keep Wutai safe for generations to come. "That's great, but what do you need me for? And why did you bring up Vincent?" His eyes told her all she needed to know. "Oh, no..." she whispered._

"Yuffie?"

She looked up to see a man that she would have never believed would show up at her wedding. His tuxedo made him look much more mature than he really was. Wild red hair was tamed and held back in a low ponytail, his Mako eyes watching her with what seemed like regret, he seemed almost cute.

"What is it, Reno? Why are _you_ here?"

He smirked his usual smirk. "I know the groom," he replied nonchalantly. "I hate to do this, but you're runnin' a bit late, kid. Everyone's waitin' for you to walk down the aisle." He cocked his head and Yuffie dully noted how his smirk became more of a smile when his head was crooked. "You havin' second thoughts?"

_Garnet eyes gazed into her own as he hovered above her, bare breasts pressed lightly against his bare chest. She smiled and hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him down on top of her and feeling his gentle kisses across her collar bone. She moaned in pleasure as he took a nipple in his mouth, running his human hand up her side and resting it on her other breast. He held himself partially up with his claw braced on the grass beside her._

_She tangled her hands in his long hair as he took her. Her cries were stifled as he placed a gentle hand over her mouth so as to not draw the attention of any monsters lurking about. She bit down on his hand, as he had instructed her to do, as she longed to scream in ecstasy._

"No," she replied hoarsely. "I'm doing his for my people."

Reno shrugged. "Have it your way, kid." He opened the door fully and smiled crookedly at her. "Your groom awaits."

_Vincent smiled at her as she dressed herself somewhat self-consciously. "You are beautiful, Yuffie."_

_She grinned at him. "Not used to people sayin' that," she admitted. Looking back toward the Highwind, she sighed. "I'm going to help them defeat Sephiroth... Besides, I can't let them have all the best parts for themselves!"_

_He nodded and buckled his cloak on before turning to her again. "Shall we?"_

_She bit her lip. "Well... Uhm... I don't really think Cid's gonna take kindly to you and me bein'... Err..."_

_He nodded. "I shall go first, okay?" She nodded._

The wedding was to take place on the front steps of the Pagoda... She had to walk from the front door of her father's home - soon to be the home of herself and her groom - down the street lined with denizens of Wutai, and up three steps to meet her groom. She stifled a dry sob as she walked out the front door and into the red and orange of Wutai's infamous sunset. Tifa was watching her intently from where she stood just off the Pagoda's steps. She silently thanked Tifa for all her help.

As she neared the Pagoda, trying to block out anything that reminded her of a love now gone, she looked into the man's face. She saw dark hair neatly trimmed and standing in short spikes with shoots of gray throughout it with kind hazel eyes. She smiled at him and envisioned him being Vincent. The thought made her steps falter, but only for a second. She kept her head up high, her eyes on her groom, and kept walking onward...

In the crowd a man watched her falter and his heart leapt into his throat. Would she stop? Please, God, let her stop. Vincent was in pain somewhere in Junon and neither deserved the pain of losing each other. How unfair was it that they should have to give up their love because one man has gil? Reeve silently urged Yuffie to turn her back on her family, her town, her people, and run back to the man that she loved.

... But she kept walking. She kept smiling as if her heart was slowly being ripped from her chest and even as those crystalline tears began to cascade down her porcelain white cheeks, she kept walking toward that man. Reeve turned his head away from the scene, shaking his head slowly. She was dying slowly on the inside, he was sure.

_"Vincent? Yuffie?"_

_Yuffie and Vincent looked over at the robot, Yuffie's eyes wide and Vincent's eyes checking behind Cait Sith for anyone else. "C-Cait Sith!"_

_"Hello, Cait Sith... I should recommend you keep this quiet," Vincent's low voice near-whispered threateningly._

_The cat cocked its head in a cute manner. "Keep what quiet? I merely see two people talking."_

And with her smile of intense hurt, she stepped up beside her groom on the Pagoda's steps. He smiled sympathetically, knowing that she hurt and that this was not her choice. They joined hands and stepped toward Godo, who began the ritual. Leaning in close to her ear, his warm breath causing shivers to run down her spine, he whispered something that only she could hear. Her lilac eyes stared at Godo as more tears fell, unable to fully comprehend what he had said.

_**"I, too, love someone else..."**_

Once his words had sunk in, she looked at him with curious eyes, her mascara having run from the tears. She sought his dark eyes for some sign of a lie, but they spoke nothing but truth. She wanted to speak, but the words would not travel from her brain to her vocal chords, let alone fall from her painted pink lips. The only thing she could do was stare at him in utter amazement, silently willing him to stop the wedding. He smiled half-heartedly at her, then turned back to Godo. Her heart screamed out in rage and she could not stop herself.

_**Tears fell...**_

_Through tears and lips bloodied from her biting habit, she stared up into his beautiful garnet eyes. He had known something was wrong when she avoided his calls for an entire week, but it almost looked as if she had driven herself insane with whatever was on her mind. Her bottom lip bled freely, her hair was not brushed, not even the slightest bit of foundation had been applied and her eyes were cherry and swollen. She tried to speak but sobs erupted every time she tried to form words._

_He took her in his arms, pressing his face against her sun-streaked raven hair. "What is wrong, Yuffie?" he whispered softly._

_"I... I can't be... with you... anymore..."_

_His heart, once thought to be iced over and long-forgotten, shattered into a billion brilliant pieces, slicing his inside like an icy dagger._

_**I... I can't be... with him... anymore...**_

Godo Kisaragi could not look into his daughter's face, mascara rivers down her cheeks and eyes so swollen. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he nearly whispered, his voice hoarse.

The groom bent and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his new wife's lips, a saddened expression in his eyes. The crowd was silent. No one made a sound or moved... Only the sound of Yuffie's sobs echoed throughout the entire town.

_**I can stop this pain... If I will it all away...**_

_Don't turn away  
__Don't try to hide  
__Don't close your eyes  
__Don't turn out the lights..._

I smiled at the thought of her running from her groom, still in a gorgeous white dress, only to arrive at my front door. I knew that would not happen. Her pride, her people, her village... There was too much at stake for her. I merely continued to make my small meal, listening to a woman sing a song that made me want to curl up in that coffin and remain there forever. But, no, Yuffie would never allow it. She would come along and make me smile or make me laugh... She would destroy my world of nightmares again... And I would fall in love with her all over again.

_**"I... I can't be... with you... anymore..."**_

_.fin._

_Okies, there's a bit of tragic Yuffentine for you. I do hope that you enjoyed! Love ya! That was "Whisper" by Evanescence, in case you're wandering..._


End file.
